(USUK) Those Winter Nights
by Annabelle-Kirkland
Summary: Alfred is growing restless from being away from his lover for so long and the cold winter night makes it that much worse. He can't wait another hour... he needs him now. Rated M for small mentions of sex. It's not extremely graphic but I had to put the mature warning there just in case.


His breath... warm against my skin with the scent of tea leaves.

His hair... golden under the thin rays of moonlight that shine through the window.

His eyes... green as spring grass, coated with morning dew.

His taste... sweet and salty with the hint of cigarette smoke.

Every time I think of it I can't help but fall into a deep ocean of sensations and fantasies and lustful thoughts. Of how I need to be beside him- no... _inside him_. I need to touch his hot skin as sweat starts to form. I need to feel the heat generated from our bodies colliding and melding into one being. I need... I need him.

I need him.

The cold winter nights always got me this way. Driving me insane until my heart and head were ready to burst with the overwhelming emotions. Maybe this is why people always warned against long distance relationships with venom...

They can't always be there.

I rested my hand against my forehead, staring up at the ceiling for the third time that night. I would try to toss and turn for fifteen minutes or so, attempting to force myself asleep, but I always wound back up in the same position. My blue eyes set on that bland white ceiling.

"Dammit," I muttered, shivering as a wave of cold air intruded my layers of blankets, "It's freezing without him." A small smile graced my lips as I thought about it, the nights where we would wrap our arms around each other all pull tight so I could taste every breath he took and feel the slightest flutter of his eyelashes against my face. A winter wonderland.

My Arthur...

I sat up with a jolt, biting my lip. This feeling was starting to exhaust me, but my body still tingled. Maybe hearing his voice would be enough to satisfy me until he got back tomorrow. His soft British accent would send warmth radiating through my ear and I might be able to finally find sleep.

Ignoring the time, I pulled my phone off the charger and hit England's speed-dial number... 1. I remember when he asked me why that of all numbers I would respond with a cheesy grin that it was because he was and always would be my "number one." There weren't enough colors in the world to express just how many shades of red he turned. I don't exactly remember what he said back... but I know it was most likely an insult. Something to do with me being a "stupid git."

But that's why I love him.

Thinking about that memory only made me yearn for him more. I stared at his picture on the screen as the phone rang softly, anxiously clenching and relaxing my free hand. It was the one I took of him while he was sleeping beside me. His face was just so calm, his blond locks perfectly messy; it all was glowing in the dawn's pink glow I couldn't pass up the opportunity. Handsome, beautiful... cute.

I was jolted out of the memory by the click of someone on the other line answering. "Alfred Jones," a voice growled through the speaker, "This better be bloody important."

Even though Arthur was threatening me, just hearing his voice made my heart skip a beat. It was obvious he had just woken up, his voice was hoarse and slightly irritated, but I still loved it. How long had it been since I heard it anyway? A few hours? Days? I wasn't exactly sure but I was positive that it had been _too_ long. "I miss you," I whispered, snuggling under the blankets as I pouted at the screen.

There was a short pause. "I know baby," he sighed, his voice a whole lot calmer than before, "I'll be there in a couple of hours-"

"But I need you now, England," I whined, "It's freezing over here!" I huffed and shivered as another wave of cold overtook me. "And you know who's gonna fuck you if my dick freezes? No one!" I knew it was childish, but it was one of the ways I knew how to get his attention. I was desperate... so desperate to feel his skin against mine. To touch his hand...

He chuckled softly which caused my heart to flutter with a bit of warmth. "Don't be so overdramatic." I could almost hear his smile. "Your house has a heater, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but my favorite one is all the way in Europe and he's a whole lot sexier!"

~England's POV~

 _"England..." America swooned in my ear, causing my member to twitch, "Are you ready?" His breath was hot and heavy against my skin that was drenched with sweat.  
_  
 _Too hot and bothered to make any coherent words, I simply nodded. I was on my hands and knees, my cheek against the mattress. My fingers curled around the cold sheets, the material moving back and forth between my digits as I waited with impatient anticipation.  
_  
 _Humming softly, his hands ran along my sides until they landed back on my hips. I could feel myself slowly slip away as we were melded into one. "America," I moaned, "America..."  
_  
Suddenly, the loud sound of "Holding Out for a Hero" jolted me awake from my pleasant dream. "God fucking dammit," I groaned, rolling onto my side so I could glare at my phone. I knew who was calling, only Alfred had that ringtone after all. I could've ignored it, but seeing his picture flash on the screen made my heart throb. To be honest, loneliness had long taken over after being away from him for so long.

With a growl, I hastily hit the "accept call" button and sunk back into my blankets. "Alfred Jones this better be bloody important."

I was expecting a childish reason for him calling me so early in the morning like he had watched a horror movie before bed again and had a nightmare or he was hungry, but what he said made my heart ache. "I miss you..."

His soft voice vibrated through my ear canal and all of my anger was washed away. I knew I should've been more firm, but after being apart for weeks and especially following my dream I couldn't stay mad. With a sigh, I rolled onto my back so I could gaze up at the ceiling. "I know baby, I'll be there in a couple of hours-"

"But I need you now, England," he whined, causing me to roll my eyes affectionately. He tended to be over the top when he wanted something. "It's freezing over here!" In Washing DC at this time of year, the weather wasn't even below freezing yet. "And you know who's gonna fuck you if my dick freezes? No one!"

I chuckled, my cheeks tinted pink. He was adorable when he complained like that, I could see the pout on his face as clear as day. The way his bottom lip stuck out pitifully and his eyebrows drooped. "Don't be so overdramatic," I teased him with a small smile, "You're house has a heater, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," he huffed, "but my favorite one is all the way in Europe and is a whole lot sexier!"

My cheeks flushed red and I couldn't help but squirm awkwardly even though no one was around to hear the comment. Why does he have to be so damn cute? I should be yelling at him for waking me up so early, not indulging him like a child! "Babe, you know I would love to cuddle with you right now but you have to wait for just a little bit longer," I assured him softly, "You can't be selfish-"

"Well, I am selfish!" Al snapped, his childish nature seeming to overflow, "And that's one of the reasons why you love me! You said it yourself so there's no point in denying it," he added before I could retort. "And because you love you should come over here right now!"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, sitting up in my bed. "America, there's an ocean between us right now. If I could part the waters and walk over there I could but it's just not possible. You _have_ to wait."

That's when I could hear the dam begin to crumble. The first sign was the soft whimpering that came from the speakers. "Iggy..."

"Oh Alfie," I pleaded, "None of that!"

Then came the sniffling.

"I can't do anything about it!"

Which was followed by the hitched breathing.

"Don't start!"

And then the full on river burst through.

I cringed as his soft cries echoed through my room. It wasn't awful loud wailing, but that soft pitiful sobbing he did that made my heart shatter into pieces. I could see the tears on his cheeks now, the way they first gathered in his bright baby blues before spilling onto his soft skin. "...five minutes."

There was a pause in his crying and he managed to whimper out, "Promise?"

I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see me. "Cross my heart." My thumb hovered over the "end call" button, but I bit my lip. That wasn't enough. I didn't want him to think I was getting to be a soft pushover. "But I get to top tomorrow night. No sex until then, got it?"

~America's POV~

A grin stretched across my face going ear to ear. "Got it! Not even oral?" I asked, just to make sure. Hey, a guy could dream!

"No," he scolded, "We'll cuddle tonight, maybe some kissing, but that's it!" I know it was meant to make me upset or pout, but my smile only widened. As long as I was promised his company, that was all that mattered. "I'm too tired for a round. You even start to suggest something and you can sleep by yourself and freeze. Understood?"

"Yes, sir~!" I said cheerfully, sitting up in my bed, "See ya in five!" With that, I hung up and went to work.

Iggy hated when my house was messy, he always criticized my sloppy habits with venomous rage. In my opinion, it worked since I knew exactly where everything was! But for him, I was willing to clean up. I didn't want to ruin the moment. For the next four minutes, I stuffed clothes in hampers, wrappers into trash bags, and leftover McDonalds in the closet to save for later. It wasn't perfect, but at least it would be decent enough for him.

As I threw one last trash bag out the window into the alley below me, I heard the lock on my door click open. My heart skipped a beat and I sprinted to the front room.

And there standing in all his glory, was my beautiful boyfriend.

His golden locks hung in his face, messy from the ferocious wind that blew outside. His nose was colored pink from the cold air and his cheeks were also flushed. A long green scarf was wrapped around his neck and his black peacoat was wrapped tight around his slender frame. Even through all of his layers, I could still see every curve and crease that sculpted his body. Feminine, graceful, and ever so gorgeous.

England closed the door behind him and let out a long tired sigh. "Dammit... that took a lot of energy..." he mumbled, not yet seeing me. Slowly his green eyes landed on me and he managed to smile. "Five minutes, just like I prom- ACK!"

The last part was from me racing across the room and tackling him so he fell onto the couch. "I missed you sooooooooooooo much~!" I swooned, nuzzling him as I planted kisses all over his face. His skin was cold from being outside, it felt like bliss against my warm lips.

"Ugh!" he grunted, his body sinking into the couch cushions, "I-I missed you too but- ow! You're squishing the life out of me!"

With a pout, I rolled off of him and grasped his gloved hands. "If you would've taken a holiday sooner then I wouldn't be so desperate for your attention, wouldn't I?" I slipped off his gloves with my teeth teasingly, giving him an innocent look. "I need affection. You're my drug and I'm starting to go on a detox."

~England's POV~

I chuckled, my knees coming together to hide the rise in my pants. Dammit, America was just so cute tonight. I guess it was a lesson for me not to leave him alone for too long. But heck, why not go along with it? "Well, this doctor is on leave for tonight. And what's my one rule?"

A pout immediately took over his features and he set my gloves down with a huff. "...no sex until tomorrow night..." he mumbled.

"Which includes-"

"Which includes oral, I know!" he whined, flopping onto the floor so he could glare at the ceiling, "You're no fun." I rolled my eyes at his dramatics and slipped my scarf off. It seemed harsh, but I was exhausted from performing such complicated magic.

"Now you're just being plain childish," I snorted. He responded with an indignant sigh which just made me feel worse. "...but I won't object," I offered, "To having some help getting all of these extra layers off." I knew I should've been firmer, but when he did those big blue puppy eyes I couldn't help but give in a little.

Immediately he popped up with a huge grin on his face. "Oh yes, sir! Alfred Jones reporting for duty!" Before I could respond, my coat, shoes, socks, scarf, and sweater were all on the floor. Damn, he was getting fast.

"Bloody hell!" I shrieked, slapping away his hands as he tried to unbutton my trousers. My cheeks were now flushed a deep red, I could feel the heat. "No! I am NOT sleeping in nude you little shit! Al- AL! I SAID NO!" But the little rascal already had an objective:

Strip.

Soon I was sitting there on the couch, shivering in my boxers. I guess I only had myself to blame after making such a vague statement. With America, he took things quite literally so each sentence had to be carefully constructed so he didn't get the wrong idea. I was lucky I still had my shorts. "You're a bloody git," I grumbled, my teeth chattering as I glared up at him, "I meant my coat. That's. IT."

And of course, he sat there with his cocky little grin, his ahoge twitching as it did when he was happy. I couldn't stay mad at him, he was like a cute puppy! "Well, ya didn't say just your coat. You said, and I quote..." He stood up straight, putting on his mocking serious face. "'I won't object to having some getting all of these extra layers off!'" he repeated in a high-pitched British accent, a poor one at that.

My right eye twitched and I felt light slapping him right across the face. But before I could, he picked me up off the couch and held me tight against his chest. Immediately, his warmth flooded my senses like a heat wave. So soft... so comforting...

I missed this so much.

All of my previous anger was washed away and I let my cheek rest against his shoulder. Drowning... drowning in his ocean. I could feel his heart beating in sync with mine, hearing each breath he took as his hands trailed along my back. "I love you..." he whispered into my ear, suddenly back to his sentimental self.

Hearing those words was like another tidal wave that pushed me deeper towards the ocean floor. It left my body helpless, my limbs no longer under my control. "I love you too..." I breathed, closing my eyes.

Behind my eyelids, I could still see him. His perfectly sculpted abs, his chin smooth from being recently shaved, his bright cerulean irises that held a cloudless sky, his soft pink lips... Every inch of him was perfect.

~America's POV~

With England in my arms again, everything seemed perfect. I breathed in the scent of his hair, recently washed with the strawberry shampoo that he was claimed was too girly but still wore since he knew it was my favorite. It brought memories of summers spent in fields, picking the juicy red fruit and trying to fill more baskets than the other. The times where his gardening hat would fly off his head from the breeze and we would race through the tall grass to catch it but secretly hoped we could chase after it together for eternity...

Those summer days.

I carried him to my bedroom as if he was a bride, gently rubbing circles on his bare back. I could feel every vertebra of his spine the smooth hills that were his ribs and the sharp curves of his shoulder blades. Precise, just like his personality.

Using my foot I shut the door behind me and laid him down so his small frame sunk into the mattress. His eyes fluttered open, staring up at me with those gorgeous emeralds that seemed to shine in the dim moonlight. His golden locks spread like a halo along the white sheets and I couldn't help but smile softly. "Did I ever tell you that you're beautiful?" I whispered, kissing him.

Oh, his taste... how I missed it. Tea and chocolate mixed with smoke. A perfect blend that was mine and mine alone. He lifted his head ever so slightly to return the kiss, nibbling my lip. "Don't you mean handsome?" he teased.

"Handsome would suggest rugged," I chuckled, "And you my dear..." I traced my finger along his cheek before kissing him once again. "Are as smooth as vanilla ice cream."

Arthur rolled his eyes and pushed me away, only hard enough to get me a few inches away from his face. "Well thanks for ruining it by comparing me to one of your indulgent treats," he joked, rolling onto his side so he could grab the covers, "Now get your clothes off. I'm freezing over here."

I gladly stripped to my boxers and slid into the bed, let my hands grasp his hips so I could pull us closer together. Our noses were touching and the warmth radiating off of his body was pure ecstasy. "This better?" I asked softly, guiding his legs so they could wrap around my middle. Our chests were now pressed against each other so our lungs rose in perfect harmony.

Cheeks tinted red, he nodded and closed his eyes. A wave of exhaustion overtook both of us and his buried his face into my shoulder. "Goodnight, Alfred..."

Running my free hand through his hair with a smile gracing my lips, I let my own eyes close. "Goodnight, Iggy."

While I missed the summer days as the weather got colder, it was moments like these that made the change of the seasons enjoyable. Tomorrow there would be hot chocolate next to a warm hearth and frosty flicks that were so sappy it would make us laugh at the ridiculousness. And then as the sun set and the moon took its rightful place in the sky, we would crawl into bed and meld into one. Embracing through the coldest of moments.

How I love those winter nights.


End file.
